Snow the Hedgehog
Snow The Hedgehog is a Guardian in the QtinqSpirits Universe, just like Rein . She is a treasure hunter searching for objects of power, and on an unending quest to find true love, all while guarding her gate to one of the multiverse doorways. Background Snow was not at her gate when she lost her powers, she was searching for love and thought of it as a punishment for never guarding her gate. She began searching for a method Personality Snow is an angry, very assertive Guardian, when she is in battle she shows a highly sarcastic, serious nature. She is regarded as beautiful and having a beautiful power because of the pink ice her Vanilla Ice power produces. When she meets up with someone she views as an equal she regards them as a rival if female, when its a male she falls hopelessly in love. Unfortunately for her she is also one of the top Guardian warriors so it is very difficult to be her equal and have her fall hopelessly in love with you. When she isn't hunting for treasure, or love (slacking off on her guardian duties) she is a very laid back, cutesy and calm girl. Appearance What that character looks like Abilities High Level Energy User *The ability to manipulate massive amounts of energy. High Level Durability *The ability to take large amounts of damage with no ill-effects. High Level Strength *Possibly near Knuckles level strength. Vanishing Ice Spatial Control *Based on the Vanilla Ice Attribute, one can change the space around one's self making anything inside the space slow down or speed up. Energy Seeker *Capable of sensing energy. Increased Healing Factor *A much more capable healing factor than the already well known healing factor. Energy Attribute Snow uses a supernatural power unknown to all called the Vanishing Ice. This power is Vanilla Ice in color and the type is a special particle alternation attribute which can cause ice to appear or objects to freeze/slow down or speed up. Anyone touching this attriubute is slave to its command of time. This attribute can be further increased to become a time alteration attribute. Techniques Spin Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin. This gives great defensive ability and attack ability. It is Sonic's most basic technique, adopted by nearly all Sega based characters. Vanishing Ice Dash *A Technique that allows the user to to curl up into a ball and spin with the affects of the Vanishing Ice attribute, (speeding itself up using time). Vanishing Ice Tackle *A Technique that allows the user to slow time down and throw the entire force of their body into the slow moving target. At the point of impact ice shatters all around. Vanishing Ice Heel *A Technique that allows the user to cover their foot Vanishing Ice energy and ascend into the sky in an arching motion, the impact will create ice shards. VIce Takedown *A Technique that allows the user to completely cover themselves in Vanishing Ice energy, allowing the user to use their entire body to slam into their target with incredible speeds and destructive capabilities. Energy Techniques Vanishing Ice Field *A Technique that allows the user to create a barrier that freezes attacks upon impact. Vanishing Ice Icicles *A Technique that allows the user to create long flying icicles with Vanishing Ice energy, the destructive power and time slowing powers make it incredibly dangerous. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald Vanishing Ice: Transport *A Technique that allows the user to use Vanishing Ice energy to form something similar to the famous, 'Chaos Control'. Vanishing Ice Beam *A Technique that allows the user to condense Vanishing Ice energy and send it into a target. The time slowing effect is increased to a time freezing affect after a few seconds. Vanishing Ice Flash *A Technique that allows the user to break the time barrier using the Vanishing Ice energy and direct the blast at a target. Vanishing Ice Blizzard *A Technique that allows the user to create a massive snow storm of Vanishing Ice energy, hailing around the user. *This Techniques uses are to slow all those inside it minus the user, after a few seconds the collected snow will freeze those inside in time. (Limited of course) Enhanced Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald Vanishing Ice Guardian Blade *A Technique that allows the user to channel a large portion of the Vanishing Ice energy into the shape/form of Snow's old Guardian Sword. Vanishing Ice: Blazing Glacier *A Technique that allows the user to create an aura of Vanishing Ice energy that automatically slows all those surrounding the user and increases the destructive damage done to them. Vanishing Ice Zero *A Technique that allows the user to release their super form and unlocks stronger enhanced energy techniques. For Snow it transforms her into Snow Minus. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Snow Minus/Super form **2+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source VMinus: SUB Zero *A Technique that allows the user to take the power that is needed to transform into a super form and completely sap the energy of any oncoming attack and fire it back at it's origin. Spatial Trap: VanishingM *A Technique that allows the user to distort space and trap targets within a spatial rip. VanishingM Matrix *A Technique that allows the user to cover themselves into incredibly strong VMinus energy and fly toward a target at hypersonic speeds. Stage Two Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Snow Minus/Super form **3+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source VMinus: Cryo Sphere *A Technique that allows the user to create a mass of dense VMinus temporal energy. This techinque has its own time slowing proporties, slowing all surrounding objiects/persons/weaker energies. *This techinque can be used to hit targets from a distance as well as close range. Special Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Snow Minus/Super form **4+ Chaos Emeralds **Strong Alternative power source VanishM: Guardian Aura *A Technique that allows the user to release the absolute densest amount of VanishingM energy and cover themselves in it. With the release of such strong energy, one can go beyond the already powerful super form. *Releasing this technique allows Snow Minus to become a Guardian again. Guardian Snow Minus. First Story: Family: Kesin Hoar the Vermillion - Father Alise Marie - Mother/Master in Arms Cloud the Hedgehog - Synthesis Fusion partner/Team mate Snowl the Synthesis Warrior - Fusion Self Gate Guardian Council Members - Masters in Energy Control - Jeriko the Impotence Rein the Hedgehog - Team mate Chillverse 2.0 Story Snow the Hedgehog is a young adult with special Ice abilities acquired by experimentation from her father. She is the daughter of Alise Marie. Her father, Kesin Hoar, caused extreme mental damage to her as she experiences the entire process when he is mentioned. Once her mother found out she hid her daughter away, Kesin Hoar searchers for her so that he can complete his experiment. Because of this Snow is socially awkward and very violent at times, she uses rage to hid her true feelings. With her Ice Powers, being so unique, Snow was admitted to Emerald Academy to help hone her powers. Afterwards she meets up with Cloud the Hedgehog, and starts a relationship with him. Trivia *All Gate Guardians were given special training by The Gate Guardian Council. *Snow shares the top 6th Greatest Gate Guardian title with Cloud. *Snow doesn't know who Cloud is but she knows her by name. *Snow doesn't know what Rein looks like, she just knows him by name. *Snow is one of the top 10 Guardian Warriors. *Snow did not witness any of Rein's battle during the tournament due to constant arguing with her mother over finding a good man. *Snow desires love over everything else, someone she considers her equal. *Snow is considered desperate. *Snow and Cloud hold the title of 6th greatest because they defeated the same number of enemies in the survival portion and both failed to defeat the 5th Greatest. *In total there are 25 Guardians, not all positions are filled. *Chill verse Snow's romantic interest is Cloud the Hedgehog *During Endgame Kesin Hoar finishes his experiment evolving Snow into a Vermillion. Quotes Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Neutral Category:Guardians